Wine and Roses
by Dayoh
Summary: One night, two families, and Grandma Mazur. In this continued series, Stephanie and Ranger decide to finally have that family get-together. And they just hope everyone survives the evening.
1. Chapter 1

**Wine and Roses**

**Chapter one**

Stephanie was slowly lulled out of a deep and peaceful sleep by the sound of running water. Peaking through the slit of one eye, she blew out a soft sigh and squirmed deeper between the warm sheets. The comforting scent from the pillow beneath her head filled her nostrils, satisfying her senses with a pleasant reminder of why she was so exhausted. Ranger had kept her up most of the night, his libido in overdrive.

She and Ranger had been together one year and five months, to be exact, and their relationship was growing stronger with each passing day. And the sex was even better. Stephanie arched her back, stretching out the kinks in her muscles as the water shut off in the bathroom. A few minutes later, Ranger stepped into the bedroom, a towel hanging low on his hips, his brown skin glistening from the steam. Damp strands of dark hair dangled at the nape of his neck as he glanced at Stephanie, a roguish look covering his face.

"Babe, you're looking at me like I'm a blueberry pancake."

Stephanie's lips curled into a lazy smile and she pulled her body up into a sitting position. "Actually, I was thinking waffles, but pancakes would be a nice substitute."

Reaching for his towel, Ranger said, "I can be whatever you want me to be."

Another smiled creased Stephanie's face as she glanced at the clock on the night table. It was 9:30 in the morning; they were both getting a late start.

"Sounds tempting but I need to get started with my day; I have a hot date with Ella in an hour." Giving Ranger a knowing look, she watched as the realization spread across his face.

"Shit. You sure know how to ruin a mood."

"We've put it off for months," Stephanie said, climbing out of bed. "Might as well get it over with."

Stephanie was in all her naked glory and Ranger licked his lips as she sidled up next to him and slid her hand beneath the towel covering his hips. Stephanie caressed Ranger with her hand while kissing him softly on the lips.

"I'll have to take a rain check on the…waffles," she said playfully, feeling Ranger grow rigid in her hand, his eyes dark with desire. Reluctantly, she let him go and turned toward the bathroom. But Ranger was quick as lightning, grabbing Stephanie before she could leave the room. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her naked body flush against his chest, his erection straining against her ass.

Pushing his lips against her ear, he said, "After tomorrow night, you are going to owe me big, babe." And then he gave Stephanie a playful swat on the ass.

"Hey, this was your idea," Stephanie reminded Ranger as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Ranger nodded his head, reluctantly agreeing, remembering the words he'd probably live to regret. Last spring, after a fateful vacation in Cancun, Mexico, Ranger had suggested that he and Stephanie get their families together for some sort of get-together. At the time, he and Stephanie had been emotionally spent from dodging the bullets of a Mexican drug cartel. The ordeal had given Ranger a whole new perspective on the relationship he shared with Stephanie.

Stephanie had proven time and time again that she could be Ranger's _ride-or-die chick,_ but that particular incident had really shown him just how strong and brave she could be. The debacle had also cemented the love and dedication they had for each other. Ranger had never revealed that kind of devotion to any other woman in his life, not even the mother of his child.

After they'd gotten back to Trenton, their plans for a family gathering had quickly faded into busy work schedules, school, and the daily grind that had become their life. One month passed, then another, and before they knew it, a year had slipped by rather quickly. A couple of months ago, Stephanie had brought up the topic again. Ranger gave his blessing, even though he was a bit hesitant on thy type of gathering they would have.

The summer season in Trenton could be brutal, and since excessive heat and alcohol were never a good combination, the idea of the cookout was nixed. And then there were other issues to be sorted out. Stephanie was one of only a handful of people who had been to the Bat Cave, so inviting a bunch of people to Ranger's private lair was completely out of the question. Furthermore, Ranger wasn't too keen on the idea of having the gathering in the penthouse, insisting that Grandma Mazur would probably burn it to the ground. And seeing as how the Bat Cave and the penthouse were both places Stephanie now called home, she didn't argue the point.

A few months prior, Ranger had convinced Stephanie to move in with him on a full-time basis. Most of their free time was spent in the seventh floor penthouse at Rangeman, but occasionally they'd spend a long weekend at the Bat Cave, shutting off their cell phones and closing out the rest of the world.

For a couple of weeks, Ranger and Stephanie remained undecided on the logistics of the get-together. And then one day Ella, co-manager of the building and Ranger's housekeeper, offered up a brilliant suggestion. She came up with the idea of a catered dinner in a vacant meeting room at Rangeman. The room was in the basement across from the shooting range, and it was big enough accommodate about 20 people. So the problem had been solved. Ranger and Stephanie agreed to turn the meeting room into a banquet room for one night, and Stephanie went to work, sending out invitations to their families. Now with the dinner only 24 hours away, Ranger wondered if he'd completely lost his mind.

Standing under the pulsating hot water in the shower, Stephanie was lost in thought, reflecting on the subtle changes she'd seen in Ranger over the last few months. He was more settled and happy than she'd ever seen him. Truth be told, Stephanie was expecting Ranger to reconsider his initial suggestion of a family get-together by making up some lame excuse to call the whole thing off. But as much as he'd complained about the gathering, he'd never tried to back out.

Throwing a dinner party was a huge step for Ranger and an even bigger step for Stephanie. She'd gone from eating cold pizza over her kitchen sink to preparing at least two hot meals a week for Ranger. She was no Helen Plum in the kitchen, but she could find her way around a stove without any serious mishaps. She actually looked forward to sitting down with Ranger during the week, enjoying a home cooked meal.

A year ago, if someone had told Stephanie she'd be preparing meals from scratch and hosting dinner parties, she would have zapped them with her stun gun. But now, she was oddly comfortable in her new role. The fear of a normal, domesticated life that usually overwhelmed Stephanie was fading fast, and she was finally getting used to the idea.

Wrapped in a white, fluffy bath robe, Stephanie padded out of the bathroom to find Ranger dressed and ready for work. He was wearing black fatigues, black work boots, and a black T-shirt that hugged every muscle. He pulled a black credit card from his wallet and passed it to Stephanie.

"Try not to go crazy. Ella will talk you into buying just about anything."

Stephanie took the card from Ranger and dropped it in her shoulder bag. "We're not going on a shopping spree, just getting the essentials for the dinner party. What are you doing today?"

"House cleaning. I should be home by six."

Pulling Stephanie into a tight embrace, Ranger gave her a slow and deep kiss. Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck, the muscles between her legs contracting, her tongue finding its mark.

"I'll have dinner ready by the time you get home," she said to Ranger, when he finally let her go.

These days, most of Ranger's business was conducted from behind his desk at Rangeman. The company was doing very well, providing security for a healthy roster of clients. And Ranger never seemed to be short on cash, even though he had given up his covert operations job. But every now and then, he'd get an offer to capture a high-priced FTA, or engage in security work that included _house cleaning_. And while he claimed he was only working in the field to keep up his reputation on the street, Stephanie knew that Ranger could never sit behind a desk for long. He still liked to get down and dirty with the rest of the guys, and today was one of those days.

Life for Stephanie had also become a lot easier. Living with Ranger afforded her the luxury of working fewer hours while concentrating on school. When she'd first moved in with Ranger, he'd offered to take care of her financially while she finished her course work, assuring her it was okay to retire the bounty hunter gig. Though the offer was tempting, Stephanie wasn't quite ready to give up that part of her life just yet. And as annoying and dangerous as her job could be, she felt it was now part of her identity. So for the time being, she wanted to keep her bounty hunter status, at least until she finished school.

Moreover, Stephanie had never been the type of woman to completely depend on a man for money. She didn't want Ranger strapped with her credit card bills and extra shopping expenses. He was doing enough by footing the bill for the dinner party. So far, she hadn't had to pay for one thing, not even the flower arrangement.

"Is there anything you need me to do before tomorrow?" Ranger asked as he strapped his utility belt around his waist.

"You've done enough. Ella and I will set up the room this afternoon. All you have to do is show up tomorrow. You will be showing up, right?" Stephanie was only half joking.

"Love will make you do some crazy things," Ranger said, giving Stephanie a goodbye kiss.

"Dinner with my family is not that bad!"

"Babe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wine and Roses**

**Chapter Two**

It was the middle of the afternoon by the time Stephanie and Ella wrapped up their shopping trip. After a couple of hours of shopping, the ladies had stopped by Pino's for a bite to eat before heading to Rangeman to set up the banquet room for the dinner party.

Unfolding a burgundy tablecloth with tassels trimmed in gold, Ella handed a corner to Stephanie, and together they draped the material over a long table sitting in the center of the room.

"I can hardly contain my excitement," Ella said brightly, running her hand over the material. "I still can't believe you're hosting a dinner party with Ranger."

Smoothing out her end of the decorated cloth, Stephanie chuckled. "I doubt Ranger will be sharing the hosting duties. I'll be lucky to get him out of the apartment."

Ella waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Just getting him to agree on a dinner party with both families is half the battle. Besides, I think he'd do just about anything for you, Stephanie. I've never seen Ranger this content with a woman."

Stephanie pulled a burgundy cloth napkin from a plastic bag, folded it neatly, and then pushed it through a fancy, round holder. "You've never seen Ranger with a woman at all, not until I came around."

"That's my point. I knew you were special when I saw you in his apartment for the first time. Ranger had never brought a lady friend home. And suddenly you were around all the time, spending the night with your hamster. From the first time I did your laundry, I knew Ranger had finally found a woman he could trust."

Stephanie smiled, remembering the freshly laundered clothes that always seemed to be on hand at Ranger's apartment. The Rangeman logo had been sewn on every piece of clothing, even her panties. But these days, Stephanie was the one taking care of the laundry. Seeing as she was a legitimate part of Ranger's household, she didn't expect Ella to clean up behind her. It just didn't seem right. What would her mother think? Over the last few months, Ella had become more than just a housekeeper; she had kindly taken on the role as friend and confidant.

"You know," Stephanie said thoughtfully. "Ranger has really surprised me. We've had our share of disagreements in the past, but here lately, he's been very accommodating. I hardly know what to think."

Ella pushed a few napkins into their holders and looked at Stephanie through inquisitive eyes. "You hardly know what to think about what?"

Stephanie glanced around the room, waving her hand for emphasis. "All of this! Last year this time, I had no idea where Ranger and I would be right now. But here we are, living together and throwing a dinner party. It's all so bizarre. I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone."

"Stephanie, I've known Ranger for a long time, and I can tell you one thing for sure. He's doing all of this because he loves you. A man in love will do things he's never done before, and that man has it bad for you."

Stephanie followed Ella around the table, placing elegant silverware beside the napkins.

"I had a feeling you were the one," Ella continued cheerfully. "And when you moved in with Ranger permanently, I _knew_ you were the one."

Stephanie's stomach did a flip as Ella's words washed over her like a tsunami. "The one for what?"

Ella threw her head back and let out a boisterous laugh. "Don't freak out, Stephanie. Matrimony is rewarding when you're with the right person. Think about it, you're already doing some of the things married couples do. You're throwing a dinner party for God's sake!"

"Yeah, but married couples also have a bunch of snotty nosed kids that cry all night."

"Honey, snotty nosed kids come with the territory. But just because you're married, it doesn't mean you have to rush into having a family."

Stephanie blew out a sigh. "You're right. But I have a biological clock ticking in my ear. It has taken me 33 years to get over my fear of marriage, and now I have to worry about the baby thing, too."

Ella took a few pieces of silverware from Stephanie's hand, setting them in their rightful spot on the table. "Do you really want to have kids, or do you just feel pressured to have children because it's what's expected of married women?"

Stephanie didn't have to think about that question for long. "I would love to be a mother…someday."

"Have you discussed the issue with Ranger?"

"Marriage and children don't often pop up in our conversations. We joke about it sometimes. And you know Ranger isn't much of a conversationalist."

"His actions have always spoken louder than his words," Ella agreed.

"After tomorrow night, marriage might not be an option," Stephanie said, only half joking.

Pulling fine china out of a box, Ella placed a stack of gold trimmed plates on the table, admiring the dishes. "It's going to take a lot more than a bad dinner party to get rid of Ranger, Stephanie. Besides, he's been through a lot worse."

Truer words had never been spoken. Ranger had survived a special operations stint in the Army, a Mexican drug cartel, and a numerous bullet wounds; surely he could handle of few hours with Grandma Mazur.

Appreciating the newly set table, Ella put her hand under her chin and stared thoughtfully at the flower arrangement resting in the center of the table.

"Wine and roses," she finally said, as if she were talking to herself.

"What?" Stephanie asked, her eyes following Ella's.

"You should replace that arrangement with a dozen red roses. You can never go wrong with a beautiful red rose and a bottle of vintage wine. Wine and roses will make any occasion special."

"Okey dokey," Stephanie said, not really buying into that concept. "I'll buy a dozen fresh roses tomorrow morning."

Ranger walked into the apartment at 6:30 Friday evening to find Stephanie curled up on the couch in the living room, watching television. She had a small piece of a Butterscotch Krimpet poised in front of her mouth.

"I hope that's not our dinner, babe."

Stephanie plopped the sugary treat into her mouth. "Just a snack. Dinner's almost ready."

Stephanie had Ranger's favorite dish simmering on the stove. Chicken Cacciatore had been the first meal she'd prepared for him when they'd first began to date. She'd prepared the dish while he was recovering from a bullet wound he'd endured while working a dangerous side job in Mexico. And it was a recipe she had perfected.

Ranger threw his keys in a dish and flipped through a stack of mail resting on the sideboard. "I'm starving."

Stephanie turned the volume down on the television and looked at Ranger. "Rough day?"

"Long day. We had three apartments to clean out at the Blue Ridge Condominiums on Stark."

Stephanie knew the area well. The crime infested community was being overrun by drug dealers, pimps, and prostitutes. The landlord had hired Rangeman to help _evict _the bad guys. On several occasions, Stephanie had been a first-hand witness to Ranger's eviction procedures, and it usually included a body being tossed out a window.

"Did you save the neighborhood?" Stephanie asked, checking on dinner.

Ranger followed Stephanie into the kitchen and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"I did my part."

Heading to the bedroom with Stephanie hot on his heels, Ranger said, "What kind of damage did you and Ella do today?"

"Not much. The banquet room looks great. You'll love the colors." A coy smiled covered Stephanie's face. She knew Ranger could care less about the décor in the banquet room.

"Are you ready to host the dinner party tomorrow?"

Kicking off his work boots, Ranger raised an eyebrow at Stephanie. "I'll show up, you'll host."

"Showing up, hosting, same difference," Stephanie said, watching Ranger peel out of his T-shirt and cargo pants.

"Do you want to know what's on the menu?"

"Surprise me," Ranger said, stepping out of his black boxer briefs. "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?"

Stephanie pondered the invitation for all of one second. And Ranger had her out of the silk boxers and cotton tank top before they'd even reached the bathroom door.

An hour later, Stephanie and Ranger were sitting at the island in the kitchen, filling their faces with Chicken Cacciatore, tossed garden salad, and baked potatoes. Ranger had changed into a black wife-beater and a comfortable pair of running pants. And Stephanie had pulled Ranger's silk boxers back on, along with the tank top that he'd taken off of her, just before their spur-of-the-moment shower.

"My mother is bringing pineapple upside down cake, and you mother is bringing a couple of apple pies."

"I though we were having the dinner catered," Ranger said around a fork full of salad.

"We are, but our mothers insisted on making the desserts."

Ranger nodded and kept eating.

Stephanie continued, "The caterer will start setting up the food around five-thirty. If we're lucky, everyone will be gone by nine-thirty."

Ranger chewed the last bite of his chicken and looked at Stephanie with as much humor as he could muster. "Sounds like you have it all planned. What about mood lighting and music?"

Stephanie narrowed her eyes into slits. "Don't be a wiseass. I've never done this before and I'm nervous. And since you asked, yes, there will be mood lighting and music."

Ranger let out a bark of laughter and pushed his bar stool back from the island. He stacked their empty plates and put them in the sink. Then he planted himself in front of Stephanie as she sat on the stool, his slender hips resting between her knees.

"I'm proud of you, babe. Planning a dinner party is way out of your league, but you seem to be completely invested in the process."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at Ranger as a hesitant smile formed on her lips. She was dying to prove to Ranger's family, and her own, that she was capable of throwing a successful dinner party.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your family?"

"Yes. I don't often get the chance to hang out with my family. It will be nice to see everyone together."

"Too bad all of your sibling couldn't make it," Stephanie said.

Ranger had two sisters who'd regretfully declined the invitation to the get-together. One sister was in the military, stationed in Afghanistan, and the other sister was married and had an out-of-town obligation with her husband. Ranger also had two younger sisters and an older brother, and they all had accepted the invitation to attend the dinner.

"It's hard to get all of us together in one place these days," Ranger said.

And then he gave Stephanie and inquisitive look. "How much is this dinner party going to cost me?"

Wrapping her legs around Ranger's waist, Stephanie said, "You might want to jot this one down in your tax book as an entertainment expense."

Ranger pressed his mouth against Stephanie's neck, slowly dragging his lips along the sensitive skin under her ear.

"That's not a good sign," he said, his hand working its way beneath Stephanie's cotton tank top. He softly caressed her breast, feeling the nipple harden under his touch.

"Let's just hope Grandma doesn't burn down the banquet room," Stephanie said breathlessly.

Ranger halted his ministrations and stared at Stephanie through hooded eyes.

"Babe, that's not funny."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wine and Roses**

**Chapter Three**

It was 5:00 P.M. on a Saturday afternoon, and Suzette Coleman, a pleasantly plump woman with rosy cheeks and salt and pepper hair, slowly walked through the banquet room, studying its layout. The owner and operator of _The Ultimate Kitchen_, a private events catering service, Suzette had been operating her business in Trenton for 15 months.

Upon her arrival in Trenton, Ella had been one of Suzette's first customers, and she'd raved to Stephanie about the quality of the food and service. While Stephanie had become pretty good in the kitchen, preparing a full course dinner for 15 people was not an option, so she was glad to hand over the cooking reigns to someone else.

As Suzette scanned the room, she analyzed her work space as if she were studying an expensive work of art. Pointing dramatically toward the back wall of the room, she said,

"I'll set up the buffet table against that wall. Gilbert, my assistant, will set out the food."

"Sounds great," Stephanie said, amused with the Suzette's passionately dramatic demeanor.

"Very well, then. I'll fetch Gilbert and we'll unload the van." Suzette wobbled away, the tail of her white chef's coat trailing behind her.

"Okey dokey," Stephanie said, trying to stifle a laugh.

While Suzette and her assistant unloaded the food, Stephanie tried to keep herself busy. She walked around the dinner table, making sure all six LED tea lights were turned on. The flickering lights surrounded a vase full of red roses, presenting the illusion of a sparkling flame burning inside each votive holder. Ranger had talked Stephanie into using _fire proof_ candle light, just in case Grandma Mazur had too much to drink.

The fragrant smell of roast beef and grilled rosemary chicken drifted through the cozy room, and Stephanie's stomach grumbled as she placed the last LED tea light into its holder.

Ella bounced into the room, noticeably sniffing the air. "Wow! The food smells wonderful."

Suzette looked up from carving the roast beef and offered Ella a proud smile, and then she dutifully went back to work, eyeing Gilbert as he placed the serving dishes over the burners on the buffet table. Gilbert was a small man with pale skin and long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was focused on his task, moving like a well oiled robot.

"I thought I'd be too nervous to eat," Stephanie said to Ella. "But the smell of the food is making me so hungry."

Ella had helped Stephanie with choosing the menu for the dinner party. Along with roast beef and chicken, they had chosen seasoned, roasted potatoes and grilled vegetables for the side dishes. Homemade dinner rolls and dessert topped off the menu.

"Everything looks delicious," Stephanie said to Ella as they glanced at the steaming food on the buffet table.

Ella walked over to a mini stereo sitting on a roll-away cabinet in the corner of the room. She plugged in the stereo, opened one of the small cabinet doors, and grabbed a handful of CD's.

"Ranger requested music that would relax your guests."

Stephanie walked over to Ella and grabbed the CD's out of her hand, flipping through the selection.

"Classical and Jazz, of course. And I see you snuck in Bon Jovi and the Black Eyed Peas. That's hardly relaxing."

Ella gave Stephanie a coy wink. Bon Jovi was a must at any Jersey gathering.

Turning to leave, she said, "I'll call you tomorrow to get an update. Have fun!"

"Ella, are you sure you can't join us? You've been a huge help. I couldn't have pulled this off without you."

Giving Stephanie a warm hug, Ella smiled. "My husband and I have hot date tonight. Maybe next time."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at the thought of a 'next time,' and Ella chuckled lightly.

"It's not going to be that bad, try to relax and have a good time."

"You don't know my family."

Ella laughed again, waved goodbye to Suzette, and breezed through the door.

Stephanie looked down at the body hugging, black cocktail dress she was wearing and smoothed out the material with her hand. Glancing at the rare vintage wine, Veuve Clicquot, resting in an ice bucket on the dinner table, she sighed, wondering if it would be rude to pop the cork before the guests arrived. And then she felt a familiar presence behind her. Stephanie closed her eyes and inhaled Ranger's scent, trying to channel the calm energy radiating off his body.

Walking up behind Stephanie, Ranger wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look good enough to eat, babe. We have about 15 minutes before our guests start to arrive. There's still time to squeeze in a 10 minute, stress reducing quickie."

Turning in his arms, Stephanie stood back and scanned Ranger from head to toe. His offer was extremely tempting. Wearing his usual black, he had on dress slacks with a button down shirt under a dark blazer, and wingtip Cole Haan shoes.

"We'll need more than 10 minutes. You're looking rather yummy, yourself."

Suzette cleared her throat loudly, as if reminding Stephanie and Ranger that they were not alone in the room. Gilbert stared at Ranger with an unabashed hunger in his eyes. If Ranger noticed Gilbert's appreciation, he didn't let on.

"I think you have an admirer," Stephanie said, motioning her head in Gilbert's direction.

Ranger passed an empty stare toward the assistant who quickly returned to what he was doing.

Shifting his gaze to Stephanie, Ranger said, "You sure know how to kill the mood."

"Maybe it's the lighting," Stephanie teased. "You do look extra sexy with the dimmer on low."

Ranger walked deliberately to the light switch on the wall and turned the dimmer up, filling the room with florescent light.

"Well, would you look at this?" Grandma Mazur shouted, walking into the banquet room. "Isn't this a hoot, Jerome?"

Jerome limped in behind Grandma, admiring the room. Jerome was a black man who looked to be in his mid-to-late sixties. He had a stiff leg, a small afro that was white as snow, and a pleasant smile that showed off a mouth full of false teeth. He was wearing a plaid jacket, a striped shirt with suspenders, and plaid pants.

"This here is Jerome, he's my new boyfriend," Grandma Mazur said proudly, tugging Jerome by his arm. "We met through a dating service on the Internet."

Grandma Mazur had on a _special occasion _pantsuit with blue flowers decorating the outfit. And her hair matched the flowers.

Jerome walked up to Stephanie with open arms, his false teeth gleaming. "Penelope, I've heard so much about you!"

"Her name's Stephanie not Penelope," Grandma Mazur shouted at Jerome as he hugged Stephanie. "Jerome's hard of hearing, and he's in the early stages of Dementia, so if he hears your name at all, he'll forget it just the same."

"I'm hungry," Jerome said in a scratchy voice. "And tonight's sex night. I have a lot to do before my bedtime."

Stephanie winced inwardly, but gave Jerome a polite smile. She cut her eyes to Ranger who was still standing next to the light switch, arms crossed over his chest, wearing a megawatt smile.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, trying to get the thought of Jerome and Grandma having sex out of her head. "As soon as the other guests arrive, we'll start the appetizers."

Suzette was busy setting the appetizers on the dinner table, a shrimp cocktail for each guest, and Gilbert was placing serving utensils inside the serving dishes on the buffet table.

"Look at you," Grandma Mazur said, grinning at Ranger. "You're as hot as ever. Are you the DJ tonight?"

Ranger kissed Grandma Mazur on the cheek and shook Jerome's hand. "Glad you could make it," he said politely. Then he walked over to the stereo and flipped through the CD's. Grandma Mazur walked up behind Ranger, pointing to a specific music selection.

"Bon Jovi? Hell yes! Put it on."

Ranger put Bon Jovi in the player and turned the volume up so the seniors could hear the music. Anything to keep them occupied for the moment. Jerome sat down, pulled a napkin out of its holder and dug into his shrimp cocktail as the lyrics to _Living on a Prayer_ filled the room. Stephanie had quietly made her way to the wine and was pouring herself a full glass as Grandma Mazur sang an off key version of the song.

Ranger sidled up beside Stephanie, took the bottle of wine from her hand, and poured a glass for himself, gulping down most of the smooth liquid in one shot.

"Let's get this party started, babe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wine and Roses**

**Chapter Four**

Frank and Helen Plum arrived ten minutes after Grandma Mazur and Jerome. Frank mumbled a greeting to no one in particular and looked toward the buffet table, trying hard to ignore Grandma Mazur and her date. Relieving her mother of the pineapple upside down cake she was holding, Stephanie took the dessert and passed it on to Gilbert.

Sitting in a chair at the farthest end of the table, away from his mother-in-law and her date, Frank picked up his fork and continued to stare at the food while Helen congratulated her daughter on her first dinner party.

"Oh, Stephanie, everything looks wonderful," Helen said, giving her daughter a hug. I love the warm colors, and the roses are a perfect touch."

As she held on to Stephanie, Helen studied the table carefully. "And the dinner forks are in the right place!"

A flood of relief washed over Stephanie, and she smiled at her mother. The compliment felt good, but the night was still early.

Turning her attention to Ranger, Helen grabbed his arm, and he bent down to accept a kiss on the cheek. Stephanie's mother was clearly pleased that her daughter was hosting her first dinner. In Helen's humble opinion, throwing a dinner party was right up there with getting married and having kids. And at this point, she didn't care who Stephanie married. She'd gotten over her initial fear of Ranger, and admired the fact that he took good care of her daughter.

"It was nice of you to think of this, Ranger. I know you are not the type of guy to go to all this fuss."

Ranger gave Helen a gracious smile and pulled out a chair next to Frank. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Are you kidding me? I would never miss a dinner party thrown by Stephanie," Helen said, glancing over at her mother and Jerome, giving them a tight smile along with a friendly wave. And then she rolled her eyes and glanced at Stephanie.

"Where's the wine?"

Stephanie looked Gilbert's way and he shot into action, pouring wine for Stephanie's parents.

"You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach, Helen," Grandma Mazur yelled around a bite of shrimp. "Try the shrimp cocktail, it's amazing."

Jerome was busy working on his second shrimp cocktail. He couldn't hear anything except for Bon Jovi blaring from the stereo.

"My goodness," Helen said to her mother over the loud music. "You know you're supposed to wait for the entire group to arrive before you eat."

"Not a problem," Stephanie chimed in. "Jerome was hungry."

"Why is the music so loud?" Frank asked. "We're not deaf!"

"Jerome's nearly deaf," Grandma Mazur said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Ranger ambled over to the stereo, turned the volume down, and pulled Bon Jovi out of the CD player. Replacing the rock band with a classical arrangement, the room was filled with a soft piano concerto.

"Jerome will never muster enough energy for sex tonight, not with this heavy-eyed crap playing," Grandma Mazur complained.

Helen crossed her chest and gulped her wine, emptying the glass in a couple of swallows. Frank was still holding his fork and glancing at the buffet table while Ranger checked his watch. He looked toward the door just as his parents walked in with his grandmother in tow. Ernesto and Armena Manoso smiled at their son, and Ranger gave a warm smile back. He took two apple pies from his mother and passed them to Gilbert who was standing at attention right behind Ranger, waiting to be of service.

Ranger scooped up his petite grandmother into his arms and hugged her tightly. Rosa Manoso closed her eyes, taking pleasure in the love from her grandson. Stephanie sidled up beside her boyfriend as the Manoso's exchanged their hugs and greetings.

"Hey beautiful," Ernesto said, pulling Stephanie into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you again," Stephanie said, returning Ernesto's embrace. She greeted Ranger's mother warmly, and then leaned down and embraced his grandmother. The little lady favored Rita Moreno, and at five-foot-two, she had to stand on the tip of her toes to embrace Stephanie who stood about seven inches taller in her heels.

Stephanie had seen Ranger's parents a few times since their initial meeting at the Bat Cave over a year ago. They'd visited Ranger at his house a couple of times after he'd been shot, and had taken Stephanie to lunch just a few months ago. But she'd never met Grandma Manoso until now. The little lady lived in Florida with her sister, but she was in New Jersey with Ranger's parents for the summer. She spoke in broken English and had an infectious smile.

"Stephanie, finally I get to meet you. I'm so honored you asked me to come."

"I'm so glad to finally meet you! Ranger talks about you all the time."

Grandma Manoso grabbed Ranger's hand and said, "I took care of Ranger, you know? He's my special boy."

Stephanie nodded her head and gave a knowing smile. She'd heard the story. When Ranger was fourteen-years-old, he'd gotten into some trouble in Newark and was sent to live with his grandmother until he graduated from high school. Their time together had created a special bond that was visibly evident.

"We're still waiting for a few more guests to arrive," Stephanie said to the Manosos.

"Let me introduce you to my family while Suzette serves the appetizers."

Over the next fifteen minutes the remaining invited guests trickled in as the early birds introduced themselves, sipped wine, and polished off their shrimp cocktails. Stephanie's sister, Valerie and her husband, Albert Kloughn showed up without the girls, opting to enjoy a _date night_ without the wild brood.

Ranger's two younger sisters, Adriana and Lucia were the next to arrive, waltzing through the door like two stylish runway models. Adriana and Lucia's beautiful facial features were very similar to their mother. Both had an olive complexion that matched their mother's skin tone, and it seemed all the siblings shared the same dark eyes and hair. Adriana's hair was long and straight, falling down the middle of her back. She was a couple of inches shorter than Stephanie and had curves in all the right places. She wore a figure flattering, purple sun dress that hugged her hips, and black high-heeled sandals.

Lucia, two years younger than Adriana, carried a petite frame and perky breasts. Without the stiletto heels, she probably stood about the same height as her mother. She was wearing designer jeans and a sleeveless, white silk blouse. Her hair was styled in a pixie cut which really showed off her dark, round eyes. Both women beamed at Ranger as he encased them in his arms, clearly happy to see his sisters.

Stephanie watched the siblings greet one another, complaining about how long it had been since they'd gotten together. Lucia was a single airline attendant, traveling the world on international flights. Adriana was a divorcée with a five-year-old daughter. She lived in New York City, and worked on Wall Street. The women's schedules were very busy and their trips to New Jersey were few and far between. Stephanie had heard a lot about the siblings, but had never met them.

Ranger pulled his sisters in Stephanie's direction and they both smiled warmly.

"Stephanie, these are my sisters, Adriana and Lucia."

Stephanie gave each sister a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet both of you," she said to them. "I'm really glad you could make it."

Adriana gave Stephanie a studious once over, checking out the woman who had her brother throwing dinner parties.

"I've been dying to meet you, Stephanie," Adrianna said. "We've all heard so much about you."

Adriana carried herself with confidence, just like her brother. Her gaze was direct and intense. Stephanie had seen that same look on Ranger's face many times. Adriana seemed to be the type of person who wouldn't hesitate to put someone in their place, if the opportunity presented itself.

"Don't hold it against me," Stephanie joked, not really sure of what Ranger had told his sisters.

"He only tells us good things about you," Lucia said to Stephanie. "And he was right about one thing, you're very pretty." Lucia was undoubtedly the perky, chatty sister.

"Look at those long legs. I always wanted long legs. Unfortunately, I got my mama's legs."

"You are both very beautiful," Stephanie said to Adriana and Lucia. Focusing on Lucia, Stephanie added, "I love your hair!"

"I just cut it off last month. It's so much easier, I just wash and go."

Ranger slipped away to allow the women get to know each other, and after a few minutes of polite conversation, Adriana and Lucia moved to the table to greet their parents and grandmother. Introductions were made all around the table as the ladies sat down to enjoy their cocktails. A few minutes later, Stephanie noticed Ranger walk toward a man who was a taller and thicker version of himself.

The man's dark hair was cut short and he had the same dark features as Ranger and his sisters. Lupe Manoso, Ranger's older brother, was the last of the guests to arrive. On his arm was a bleached blonde with surgery enhanced breasts busting out of a low-cut sweater, and Marilyn Monroe hips pushed into a tight mini skirt. She was pretty in a blow-up-doll kind of way.

Ranger had only met his new sister-in-law once, and he'd claimed to be surprised by her intelligence, seeing as how her outward appearance was the embodiment of a dumb blonde. Courtney Manoso gave Ranger a kiss on the cheek and Lupe gave his brother a fist bump. Clearly the brothers didn't engage in outward displays of affection. After a few words with his brother and sister-in-law, Ranger motioned the couple toward Stephanie. Lupe's eyes lit up, and she noticed that he and Ranger shared the same megawatt smile, one just like their father.

"So, this is the infamous Stephanie Plum," he said, going in for a hug.

"Wow! I don't know what you've heard, but infamous is not a word I'd use to describe myself." Stephanie opened her arms and hugged Ranger's brother. Though he was a couple inches taller, Lupe did not carry the same muscular physique as Ranger.

"Any woman who can hold Ranger's attention for more than one night is infamous in my book," Lupe said, looking Stephanie over from head to toe. "You talked him into throwing a dinner party; you must have him by the balls."

Ranger gave his brother an amused look. No one had Ranger by the balls, and Lupe was well aware of that fact. But from what Ranger had told Stephanie about Lupe, she figured big brother was a bit envious of his little brother's lifestyle. Ranger had also disclosed that Lupe had always been very competitive. Ranger called it friendly competition; Stephanie saw it as sibling rivalry. Lupe was on his third marriage, had four children to support, and was stuck running his father's construction business. In stark comparison, Ranger had traveled the world as a soldier and lived on the edge as a prosperous bachelor.

Ignoring his brother's sarcasm, Ranger said, "Stephanie, this is my sister-in-law, Courtney.

Lupe's wife smiled dutifully and politely, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you, Stephanie," she said through fish-like, collagen filled lips.

"Likewise, Courtney," Stephanie said, shaking the woman's hand. She wondered how much money Lupe was spending to keep Courtney's face full of collagen and Botox.

"My brother always did have great taste in women," Lupe said. "You're absolutely stunning, Stephanie."

"Thank you," Stephanie said graciously, shifting her gaze to Courtney.

Courtney gave Lupe a narrow eyed side glance, and then turned her attention to Ranger. "Well, just look at your brother, Lupe. He's obviously staying on top of his game, he looks great."

Lupe appeared to wince at the comment but refused drop the cool façade. Looking directly at Ranger, he said, "Yeah, hard to believe you used to be that skinny kid with long hair like a little girl."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, glancing down at Lupe's stomach. "You're getting a little thick around the middle, bro." Ranger patted his brother's stomach to emphasize his point. "A couple hundred sit-ups per day might take care of that beer belly."

Courtney gave Lupe a '_take that'_ glare and Stephanie looked at her watch, feigning a sudden interest in the time. Glancing in Suzette's direction, she said, "Looks like the buffet table is ready to go. Why don't you two have a seat and we'll get dinner started."

The _happy_ couple made their way to the table, greeting their family and introducing themselves to the other guests before taking their seats.

"Please tell me you two won't be going at each other like that all night," Stephanie said to Ranger once Lupe and Courtney were seated at the table.

"I'll give him a break, just for tonight," Ranger said, smiling wide. He kissed Stephanie on her forehead and looked toward the table.

"Your father's looking kind of crazy, babe. We're about a half hour past his dinner time."

Stephanie looked at her father sitting at the table. He was holding his fork with a death grip and sipping wine.

"Do you want to make some kind of thank-you-for-coming speech before we eat?" Stephanie asked Ranger.

Ranger gave Stephanie a blank stare, as if she were speaking a language he didn't understand.

"I guess that's a no."

Stephanie turned to the guests, interrupting their chatter, and pointed a stiff finger toward the buffet table.

"Last one in the buffet line has to do dishes!"

Helen Plum shot her daughter a death glare as everyone pushed back from the dinner table and rushed toward the buffet line. Grandma and Jerome were the first to make it.

"You really need some training on your dinner hosting skills," Helen said as she passed Stephanie on the way to the food table. "And make sure the wine glasses are topped off while the guests are filling their plates."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wine and Roses**

**Chapter Five**

Ranger sat at the head of the dinner table with Stephanie to his right and Ernesto and Armena to his left. Frank and Helen sat next to Stephanie, and Valerie and Albert sat next to Stephanie's parents. Grandma Mazur and Jerome completed Stephanie's side of the long dinner table. Next to Ernesto and Armena were Grandma Manoso, Lucia and Adriana, and Lupe and Courtney. The sound of soft music, friendly chatter, and silverware clinking against dishes shrouded the room. All the guests seemed to be enjoying the food and getting along nicely.

Cutting into a succulent piece of grilled chicken, Ranger leaned over and whispered in Stephanie's ear. "So far, so good."

"Yeah, let's hope it stays that way," Stephanie said around a bite of roast beef.

Grandma Manoso glanced up from her food and smiled at Stephanie and Ranger.

"You marry this girl, Carlos. She's a good girl. And she prepares an excellent roast beef."

Ranger looked at Stephanie and smiled a knowing smile.

Stephanie wiped her mouth with a napkin, graciously smiling at Grandma Manoso. "Well, I didn't actually prepare this meal. But I did choose the menu…with a little help."

"But you can cook, right?"

Grandma Manoso couldn't imagine her grandson being with a woman who couldn't prepare a decent meal.

"Yes. I make a mean Chicken Cacciatore."

A look of relief covered Helen's face. She was happy that her daughter had mastered at least one dish.

"It's really delicious," Ranger chimed in, offering support.

Grandma Manoso smiled, apparently pleased with Ranger's approval of Stephanie's cooking skills.

"Stephanie's a big time bounty hunter," Grandma Mazur said from her end of the table. "She's a local celebrity here in Trenton."

Both Helen and Ranger's mother cringed at the same time. Neither woman liked the idea of Stephanie being a bounty hunter. Armena had made that fact known the first time she'd met Stephanie. She didn't understand why a pretty young girl would engage in such work.

Grandma Manoso raised a hopeful eyebrow at Stephanie. "Like Dog the Bounty Hunter, yes?"

"No. I'm nothing like Dog the Bounty Hunter."

"My Carlos is better than Dog the Bounty Hunter. He should have his own television show."

Grandma Manoso didn't know the half. With Ranger's history, he could probably have his own television network.

"I don't do much bounty hunting these days, Abuela," Ranger said to his grandmother.

"Well, of course not," Grandma Manoso said to Ranger. "You are a successful businessman now."

Stephanie stole a quick glance in Lupe's direction and noticed a smirk covering his face. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat loudly. She guessed he was waiting for a little credit from his grandmother for running his father's construction business. Lupe evidently envied the closeness that Ranger and Grandma Manoso shared.

Taking the not-so-subtle hint, Grandma Manoso added, "Both my grandson's are business oriented young men."

The remark seemed to gratify Lupe for the time being, and he bowed his head to continue his meal. Courtney shook her head at her husband, rolled her eyes, and slathered butter on her dinner roll.

"Stephanie's going to school to be a lawyer," Grandma Mazur said cheerfully.

Helen looked up from her plate, surprised at the news. Frank kept his head down, shoveling food into his mouth, and Ranger smiled into his glass of wine. He wasn't going to be any help with this one.

"This is wonderful news!" Grandma Manoso said, beaming at Stephanie.

Stephanie looked at her grandmother, shaking her head adamantly. "I'm afraid my grandmother likes to exaggerate."

Helen rolled her eyes, as if that were the understatement of the century, and Valerie looked at her sister with a grin and a shrug. Grandma Mazur always stretched the truth, just a little.

"I'm taking classes in Legal Office Technology," Stephanie explained to Grandma Manoso. "I'll have the credentials to work in a lawyer's office, but I won't be a lawyer."

"Same difference," Grandma Mazur said, her teeth shifting in her mouth."

Grandma Manoso thought about this for a moment, and then she said, "How are you going to balance being a wife and raising children if you are working as a bounty hunter _and_ assisting lawyers?"

Ranger choked on his wine, and both of his sisters chuckled at his reaction. Ernesto smiled wide and playfully slapped his son on the back.

"Carlos can help out, Mama," Ernesto said teasingly, putting his son on the spot. "As a young boy, he always dreamed of being _Mr. Mom_."

Armena shot Ernesto a look that warned, _don't you dare_ _start, _and Frank finally looked up from his plate, wondering how the conversation had gone from Stephanie being a lawyer straight to a housewife with kids.

Albert chimed in, "I don't know, I can't see Ranger changing diapers and singing lullabies.

"No way in hell that's happening," Lupe said, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Ranger and Stephanie. Everyone was anxiously anticipating an answer to Grandma Manoso's seemingly innocent question.

"Well, I…I…," Stephanie stuttered, looking in Ranger's direction. She had no idea what to say.

Ranger wiped spewed wine off his chin, cut his eyes to his father, and then turned his attention to his grandmother. "I don't think Stephanie will have any problems balancing a career and a family. And when that time comes, we'll work together to sort it all out."

Stephanie's stomach did a flip. Her brain was screaming, _wow; did he really just say that in front of all these people_? But she remained composed as everyone seemed to blow out a sigh of relief at Ranger's carefully constructed answer. As the guests continued to enjoy their dinner, Stephanie looked at Ranger, holding his gaze. He gave her a wink and a smile and she quickly blinked back the tears pooling behind her eyes. She wasn't the sappy type, but Ranger seemed to be saying all the right things tonight, trying to save her from an embarrassing evening.

The truth was Stephanie and Ranger never seriously talked about starting a family, because that kind of talk would have to be preceded by talk of marriage. And they both lived under the old adage; _if it ain't broke don't fix it_. There had been a time when Ranger would not have even entertained the notion of marriage, no matter who was asking. But tonight, he'd just confirmed in front of their relatives that the idea of marriage and children might become a reality in their crazy world. It just wasn't Ranger's style to admit something like that in front of so many people, and Stephanie didn't know what to think.

Noticing the bewilderment covering Stephanie's face, Ranger leaned into her and asked, "Babe, are you okay?"

"You just blew me away. I'm speechless."

"There's a first time for everything," Ranger said, kissing Stephanie on side of her head.

Thirty minutes later, Suzette and Gilbert were walking around the table, serving dessert and coffee to the guests. The main course had gone off without a hitch and everyone was complimenting the chef on the delicious meal. Soft Jazz swirled through the room as sealed wine bottles were uncorked. Helen and Armena shared recipes while Ernesto and Frank discussed the woes of life after retirement. Ranger and his brother argued over who really deserved to be in the NBA playoffs as they polished off dessert.

Valerie and Albert engaged in small talk with Lupe's wife. Albert's eyes kept slipping to the woman's double D chest which was clearly a distraction for any red blooded male. Valerie kept her cool; refusing to flip out over her husband's ogling eyes. Truth be told, it was really hard to avoid the water balloons under Courtney's sweater. Valerie caught herself staring at Courtney's chest a couple of times during the conversation, wondering how the woman stayed upright.

While the guest mingled, Stephanie was being interviewed by Ranger's sisters, answering to both women as they tried to dig deeper into the life of their brother's love interest.

"How much longer do you have in school?" Adriana asked Stephanie.

"I'm taking a summer break, and then I go back for my final semester in the fall."

Lucia smiled. "That's not long at all. What are your plans when you graduate?"

"I would like to start my own private investigation agency."

"Wow, no wonder my brother loves you so much," Lucia pointed out. "He's always appreciated an independent woman."

Months ago, Stephanie had come up with the idea of _Plum Investigations_. After doing a little research, she realized that running her own private investigative firm would not be a huge stretch. She definitely had the skill-set for that type of job. And she'd always maintained that a private investigator was just a glorified bounty hunter, if you left out the tackling and apprehending part.

Adriana sipped her wine attentively as Stephanie told them about her future plans. Hanging on to every word, she studied Stephanie with intense eyes. Stephanie figured Adriana was sizing her up, trying to determine what her real intentions were with Ranger. She couldn't blame the woman, really. Ranger had been so guarded in the past; his sister's probably didn't know what to make of the changes they'd seen in him.

"I really like you, Stephanie," Adriana finally said. "You seem to have your head screwed on straight. But I'm going to be direct and honest with you. I'm very protective of my brother. As long as you treat Carlos right, you'll always stay on my good side. But if you fuck him over, I'm going to be your worst nightmare."

Stephanie glanced at Adriana over the rim of her wine glass before downing the last swallow of the smooth liquid. Adriana shared the same personality traits as Ranger; the similarities between the two siblings were uncanny. And that's why Stephanie took Adriana's warning in stride. Knowing Ranger's protective nature the way she did, she expected no less from his family.

Lucia cut her eyes to her sister and then looked at Stephanie apologetically. "Adriana can be a bit dramatic. We've never seen our brother like this before, so we're sizing you up, in case you haven't noticed."

Stephanie laughed nervously, the wine making the interrogation a little easier. "Trust me when I tell you," she said to the sisters. "Ranger and I have been on a three year journey to get to where we are today. And I love him more than I've loved any other man in my life."

Lucia looked at her sister and smiled, as if to say, _see, I told you she was okay._

Stephanie then focused her attention on Adriana, matching the intensity of the woman's gaze. "I'll never hurt or betray your brother, Adriana. You have my word on that."

Adriana was slow to smile, but when she did, she seemed even more beautiful. She grabbed Stephanie's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm not a raging bitch, just a protective sister."

Stephanie returned the squeeze and smiled at Adriana. "I get it, I really do. And just so you know, I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"Point taken," Adriana said amicably.

"This is my dad's fault," Lucia explained, pointing at Adriana. "He's always taught us to protect one another, no matter what."

Adriana nodded in agreement. "Dad, Lupe and Carlos used to scare the hell out of our boyfriends. We couldn't even talk our dates into coming to our house for dinner. They were always terrified of what would happen if they said the wrong thing."

"My parents were always scared of _who_ I was going to bring home for dinner," Stephanie admitted. "They didn't know what to think of Ranger the first time he sat down at the dinner table."

Lucia offered a knowing smile. "My brother is very peculiar. What with all the black clothes and mystery-man crap, I'm surprised your parents let him past the front door."

Stephanie was pretty sure that Ranger's family had very little knowledge of the true nature of his lifestyle, but it was just as well. There are some things one should never share with family. And Stephanie would carry Ranger's secrets to the grave.

"He's more business-man than mystery-man now," Stephanie said. "My parents have gotten used to him, and my grandmother is crazy about him."

"Speaking of grandmothers," Adriana said, looking toward the end of the table. What the heck is going on with those two?"

Stephanie followed Adriana's gaze to find Grandma Mazur and Grandma Manoso tugging on a spoon as Jerome and Gilbert, the assistant, looked on in delight, holding cards in their hands.

"Oh boy," Stephanie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Looks like Grandma talked the gang into playing _Spoons_."

Noticing the chaos, everyone in the room halted their conversations, watching with wide eyes as the grandmothers played tug-of-war with a spoon.

"It's my right to have this spoon," Grandma Manoso said. "That is how the game is played."

"And I have the right to snatch the spoon if I catch you trying to make off with it," Grandma Mazur argued. "I caught you red handed. Now give me the spoon, granny."

As the old women continued to scrabble over the spoon, Armena and Helen looked on in complete horror.

"For God's sake, do something," Helen said to anyone in the room. "Just don't stare at them."

Ranger and Lupe stayed put; both men smiling wide, enjoying the scene. Ernesto and Frank looked at each other, shrugged, and continued to eat their second helping of pineapple upside down cake.

Stephanie blew out a sigh and trudged down to the end of the table. Prying the spoon from their wrinkled hands, she said, "Game over. If you can't play nice, you can't play at all."

Jerome and Gilbert obediently laid down their cards, and Gilbert made a fast escape, clearing off empty dessert dishes from the table.

Grandma Mazur and Grandma Manoso stared each other down, breathing hard from the wasted energy during the tug-of-war with the spoon.

"This music is boring," Grandma Mazur finally said. "It's no wonder we're fighting over spoons, we're all bored."

"I think drunk would be a better word," Stephanie said.

"I'm not drunk," Grandma Mazur said. "I'm just tipsy, that's all."

"We have two hours until my bed time," Jerome said to Grandma Mazur. "Don't forget this is our sex night."

Stephanie turned red as muffled giggles filled the room, along with one exasperated gasp. Without turning around, she knew that gasp had come from her mother.

Ranger pushed his chair back and ambled over to the stereo. He put the Black Eyed Peas into the CD player and turned up the volume. The sounds of _Boom Boom Pow_ filled the room and Jerome suddenly forgot all about sex. He pulled Grandma Mazur into the middle of the room and proceeded to hop all over the place with his bad leg. Grandma Mazur threw her hands over her head and raised the roof, the skin under her arms jiggling like Jell-O.

"This is my song!" she yelled into the room. "I love this song!"

Grandma Manoso swallowed the rest of her wine and joined the elders on the make-shift dance floor. She swatted Jerome on his ass and bumped hips with Grandma Mazur. The two ladies were friendly again, joined together by the beat of a bass drum.

"Did my grandmother just slap Jerome on his ass?" Ranger asked Stephanie with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, that's what you saw," Stephanie confirmed, watching the seniors form a Soul Train line. "It's taken Grandma exactly two hours to corrupt your grandmother."

"Babe."

Armena was sitting at the table, her hand covering her mouth in surprise. She looked at her daughters and said, "Your grandmother has had too much to drink. She's going to break her hip."

Lucia popped out of her chair when she saw Grandma Mazur organizing the Soul Train line. Ignoring her mother's concern, she said, "They'll need more than three people for the Soul Train line. I think I'll join them. I love this song."

Adriana shrugged apologetically at her mother and followed her sister to the dancing line, grabbing Valerie and Albert on the way. Lupe and Courtney watched the action from their seats, grinning incredulously, but making no effort to join the dancing machines in the middle of the room.

Rushing over to the light switch on the wall, Gilbert dimmed the lights, trying to create a night club type ambience within the room. The idea was a noble one, and Stephanie could no longer see the horror on her mother's face.

Ranger stood next to Stephanie, watching their family members on the floor. They were dancing and laughing, each person taking their turn down the line.

"At least the building's still standing. I thought the fire department would be here by now."

Stephanie nodded her head, trying not to cringe as Grandma Mazur did a strange version of the _Funky Chicken_ when her turn rolled around.

"As odd as it sounds, this is one of the most normal dinners I've had with my family."

Frank walked over to Ranger and gave him a blank stare. "For the love of God, get me out of here."

Ranger looked at Stephanie with a shrug. "I'm going to take Frank and my father up to the apartment so they can talk in peace. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Narrowing her eyes at Ranger, Stephanie put her mouth to his ear, whispering a threat.

"If you're not back in ten minutes, you won't see my doodah for a month."

Ranger smiled a sly smile; he knew a good lie when he heard one. "I'll be back in fifteen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wine and Roses**

**Chapter Six**

Albert and Grandma Mazur were the only two left on the floor, dancing their way through the very last song on the Black Eyed Peas CD, performing a very bad version of the _Robot_. Grandma Manoso had gotten dizzy from twirling on the floor, and at the request of her daughter-in-law, she'd decided to sit the last song out. The twirling wasn't actually the problem for Grandma Manoso. Ranger's grandmother was dizzy from consuming multiple glasses of wine. Jerome sat at her side, keeping her company. His bad leg had giving out about ten minutes into the Soul Train line.

Stephanie was sitting next to Valerie who'd left Albert and Grandma Mazur on the floor just as _Rockin' to the Beat_ kicked in.

"I swear," Stephanie said to Valerie, "I don't know where Grandma gets the energy. Do you think she's really having sex with Jerome?"

"Cripes!" Valerie cried, appalled at the idea. "I don't want to think about that!"

Stephanie chuckled at her sister's reaction and their mother slid up behind them. "Your grandmother is going to have a heart attack! Get her off that floor."

"I think she's fine," Stephanie said, keeping her eye on her grandmother. "If she's bored she'll find trouble."

Helen looked at Stephanie thoughtfully, nodding her head in agreement. "I guess you're right. She hasn't broken anything or set the room on fire. Let her stay out there."

Stephanie looked up at her mother. "What do you think about Ranger's parents?"

"I think they're lovely people. I have to be honest, I didn't know what to expect. Ranger's an odd bird, so I couldn't imagine what his parents were going to be like. But they're so… normal."

"Ranger's not that odd, not once you get to know him," Stephanie said, glancing at Valerie, wanting her take on Ranger's family.

Valerie took a sip of her wine and nodded her head, agreeing with her mother.

"They're all very nice. And his grandmother is the cutest little thing. I think she's finally hitting it off with Grandma."

Stephanie checked her watch. Twenty five minutes had passed and Ranger was still upstairs with her father and Ernesto. She wondered if the men were really engaged in conversation, or just napping in front of the television. She was going to read Ranger the riot act if he'd left her alone with the guests to watch the sports channel.

Just as Stephanie was thinking about heading to the 7th floor to drag Ranger back to the dinner party, Grandma Mazur opened her mouth and yelled, "Shake your money maker!" And her false teeth flew out of her mouth, slid across the floor, and came to rest at Ranger's feet. Stephanie hadn't seen him walk back into the room, but there he stood, smiling down at Grandma Mazur's dentures.

"Careful with those," Grandma Mazur called to Ranger. "They cost a lot of money."

Without a second thought, Ranger picked up Grandma Mazur's dentures and walked over to where she was standing. The last song had faded out and everyone was laughing out loud at Grandma Mazur's antics. She was the entertainment for the evening.

Smiling up at Ranger, Grandma Mazur took her teeth from his hand and shoved them back into her mouth. "You sure know how to throw one hell of a dinner party."

Ranger took Grandma Mazur by the arm and escorted her back to her seat. "I can't take any of the credit. Stephanie and Ella did all the work."

"Well, she did a wonderful job," Grandma Manoso said to her grandson, and then she slapped a high five with Grandma Mazur. "You were really shaking a leg out there."

"I'll teach you some new moves next time," Grandma Mazur promised Grandma Manoso.

Helen rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. "I have to get her out of here before she talks Ranger's grandmother into going on the Internet to find a date."

"I think she has plans with Jerome tonight," Stephanie said to her mother.

"Sweet mother of God," Helen said, crossing her chest.

Helen plopped down in a chair next to Stephanie and put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "I'm proud of you, Stephanie. Not bad for your first dinner party."

Stephanie leaned into her mother, grateful for the compliment, and relieved that she'd finally made her mother proud. "I really wanted this dinner to go well. And as far as our family dinners go, this was close to perfect."

Helen nodded in agreement. "Thank God we're all leaving in one piece. No bullet wounds or broken bones. I'll have to prep you on the proper etiquette for hosting, but I think you're on your way."

Stephanie shook her head. "I think I'll let you handle that from now on. You're the master at hosting dinner parties."

Helen smiled at her daughter and squeezed her shoulder. "You're off to a good start. Hang in there, it gets easier."

As the nine o'clock hour came to an end, the guests began to slowly trickle out. Valerie and Albert were the first to leave; they had a babysitter waiting at home. Lupe and Courtney made an exit shortly there after, followed by Ranger's parents with Grandma Manoso in tow.

Frank and Helen decided to drive Grandma Mazur and Jerome back to Jerome's assisted living apartment. They were in no condition to drive. And after a few minutes of going back and forth about the _sleepover_, Helen finally caved after Grandma Mazur claimed she'd walk to Jerome's place if she had to. Ranger's sisters pulled up the rear, not quite ready to bring their evening to the end.

"Adriana and I are going to Club 128," Lucia said to Stephanie and Ranger. "Why don't you two come along? It's still early and we feel like doing the Mambo."

Club 128 was a Salsa club in Newark. Stephanie had been inside the club once to apprehend an FTA, but she'd never been as a patron. As a matter of fact, Stephanie had never patronized a dance club, period, because she had no rhythm to speak of.

"I couldn't dance if my life depended on it," Stephanie said. "And I've never seen Ranger dance."

Adriana smiled at Ranger as if they shared a little secret. "I guess you are going to have to show Stephanie what you can do on the dance floor, bro."

Ranger wrapped his sisters in a bear hug. "Maybe next time, ladies," he said with a warm smile. "Have fun, and don't drink anymore tonight if you're going to drive."

"We'll have to plan a fun night out, just us girls," Adriana said to Stephanie.

"I'll look forward to it," Stephanie said, hugging both sisters.

Adriana and Lucia waved goodnight and headed out to the next party.

Turning to Ranger with an inquisitive stare, Stephanie said, "What can you do on the dance floor, exactly?"

Ranger leaned down and nibbled Stephanie's ear. "I'll show you when we get upstairs."

"You were gone for almost a half hour tonight. Your limit was fifteen minutes."

Ranger offered Stephanie a mischievous smirk. "Man talk." And then he nibbled the soft skin just beneath her ear.

Suzette cleared her throat and cut her eyes to Ranger and Stephanie. "The food's all packed up. We'll be leaving now."

Ranger moved to pull his wallet out of the back pocket of his dress slacks, but Suzette held up her hand. "I have your credit card number on file. I'll charge the remaining balance tomorrow morning, and drop the invoice in the mail."

"Thanks for everything," Stephanie said. "The food was delicious and the service was great."

A proud expression spread across Suzette's face. She pulled a few business cards out of her coat pocket and handed them to Stephanie. "Spread the word. I cater for just about any occasion, weddings included." She looked at Ranger and Stephanie, giving them a sly smile. "Come Gilbert; let's get out of here so Ranger can show Stephanie those dance moves."

Stephanie and Ranger straightened up the banquet room and stacked all the dirty dishes on the table for Ella to pick up. By the time they made it up to the apartment it was ten-thirty.

Stephanie kicked off her heels at the door and carried them toward the bedroom. "I had a good time. What about you?"

"It was good to see my family," Ranger said, following Stephanie into the bedroom. He kicked off his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt, and slipped it off his shoulders.

"Everyone seemed to get along, and the building is still in tact. I'd say it was a successful evening."

"So you wouldn't mind doing it again?"

Ranger looked at Stephanie for a long moment before answering. And then he finally said, "Maybe next year."

"Wow, you're just full of surprises tonight. I was kind of hoping you'd say no."

"It's the wine talking."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at Ranger. "I'm going to take a shower, and then you can show me those dance moves you were bragging about."

Ten minutes later, Stephanie padded out of the bedroom with a bath robe tied around her damp body. She was expecting to see Ranger lying naked on the bed, waiting for her return, but he wasn't in the bedroom. He'd placed a bottle of wine and two wine glasses on the night stand, and resting on top of the comforter was a small box, covered in black velvet and gold trim. A long stemmed red rose was lying next to the box, its pedals in full bloom. Stephanie froze in her tracks and let out a small gasp. For the next couple of minutes, she just stood there, staring at the box with wide eyes.

"The box won't open by itself, babe," Ranger said from the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his bare chest. He was still wearing his dress slacks.

Slowly, Stephanie moved toward the bed, never taking her eyes off the small package. She picked up the box carefully and her hands trembled as she opened the lid.

"Ranger…," was the only word Stephanie could get out as she stared, completely in awe, at the platinum, princess-cut diamond ring sparkling in its container.

Ranger was behind her now, his arms wrapped around her body, holding her close to his chest. Without saying a word, he kissed the back of her head.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie finally asked Ranger in a hushed voice, her eyes glued to the diamond ring.

"Investing in my future," he said, whispering the words into Stephanie's ear. He reached around her, took the ring out of its box, and placed it on her finger.

Turning to face Ranger, Stephanie looked directly into his eyes. Ranger held her gaze, sincerity etched in his face, his eyes showing deep and pure love.

"You know I'm not good with words, babe. But I want you in my life, indefinitely. And I want to make it official."

Stephanie was speechless. She opened her mouth to speak, but words would not come. What did come were the tears, plenty of them, making a trail down her face. The thought of being someone's wife was frightening as hell, and the thought of being Ranger's wife was completely overwhelming. But at that moment, looking into Ranger's eyes, Stephanie wanted nothing more than to be Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso.

"Yes."

"Yes, you'll be my wife?" Ranger asked Stephanie, clarifying her answer.

"Yes! Yes! I'll be your wife." Stephanie wrapped her arms around Rangers neck and covered his face with wet kisses, starting with his lips and working her way around all of his gorgeous features.

Ranger used his thumbs to wipe the tears from Stephanie's face, and then he scooped her up in his arms and held on tight as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He found her lips and kissed her long and deep, his tongue working magic in her mouth.

"You know what you're getting yourself into, right?" Ranger asked Stephanie once their lips had parted.

Stephanie cupped Ranger's face in her hands and laughed lightly. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. Are we completely nuts or what?"

Ranger smiled a megawatt smile and kissed Stephanie's lips again. "That's why we make such a good team, babe. No one else will have us."

Stephanie loosened her legs from around Ranger's waist and he set her down on the foot of the bed. Picking up the rose, Stephanie put the petals under her nose, inhaling the scent. Ranger was standing over her, watching her carefully.

"Are you really ready to settle down, Ranger?"

Ranger offered a lopsided grin. "I don't think we'll ever be completely _settled_, babe. That's not who we are. But I want you to be my wife. I'm sure about that."

Stephanie cocked her head to the side and stared at Ranger. "I can be a complete mess sometimes."

"I'm aware of that. I can be distant at times, don't take it personal."

"I'm still not all that great at the domestic stuff."

"You're getting better at it."

"You'll need to pay more attention to Rex, since you'll be his new daddy and all."

"I'll work on that."

"I hear sex changes after marriage."

"Sex with me will only get better, babe."

"Marrying me means you're stuck with my grandmother."

"I've taken out extra liability insurance."

"I'm running out of reasons to discourage you."

Ranger looked at Stephanie with humor on his face. She was entertaining him. "I've thought about this for a long time. My mind's made up."

Stephanie lifted her hand in the air, admiring the glistening, 3-carat diamond ring on her finger.

"Is this what you were talking to my father about when you brought him and Ernesto up to the apartment tonight?"

"Yes. I had to get your father's blessing. Anymore questions?"

Stephanie thought about it for a while, and then smiled. "It will be an honor to be your wife, Ranger."

Ranger sat down next to Stephanie, pulling her into his arms. "I'm happy you feel that way, babe."

Glancing down at the robe covering his future wife's assets, Ranger said, "I need to get you naked. We're going to celebrate now."

Pulling the robe down over her shoulders, Stephanie glanced at the wine on the night stand, and then looked down at the rose she was still holding in her hand.

"Wine and roses," she said thoughtfully to her fiancé. "I should have known this was going to be a special night."

The End…For Now.


End file.
